Sewn Illusion
by Akayumi
Summary: Sora seems quite attached to his beloved stuffed toy: Winnie the Pooh. Underneath his weak exterior, there lies inside a boy with mental problems who isolates him from other people. Can someone possibly enter his life and change him?


Sora crawled out from under his bed, now looking dusty and depressed. He let out a few tears and a series of illegible wails under his breath as he lifted off the ground and waked towards his closet. He opened the white-painted wooden doors, and a stack of papers, clothing, and comic books toppled onto the teen's head. He fell backward, which only increased his anger.

"Sora, hurry your ass up!" A call summoned Sora from downstairs, which was no other than his wonderfully pleasant mother. He'd be late for school if he didn't hurry himself up. Frantically, Sora scavenged through the mess and shrieked with joy. It was His favourite possession he owned - his Winnie the Pooh stuffed bear. He hugged it tightly and cradled it softly. "You'll be okay now." he whispered with an almost motherly voice. He the heard his mother running up the stairs, and then hid it quickly but carefully under his bed.

Sora's mother burst into the room. Her hair was now in a frizz from frustration and she motioned to Sora to follow her downstairs. The two ran out of the house, and moved on over to thier car - a Subaru Outback. Sora wasn't fond of it, but he would soon inherit it when he learned to drive. Sora's crazy mother sped the car faster and faster. Her blue eyes flashed with road rage and her short brown hair flapped wildly after she rolled down her window.

As the car sped faster, Sora's mother suddenly brought the car to halt. "Get out." She told him. They were now in front of Sora's school, and bell had just rung. "You better step on it, kiddo," she warned and the added "There's gonna be no more free rides from now on." Sora nodded and hopped from the vehicle. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and ran up the school steps.

As Sora entered the school, he jumped over a few flights of stairs. He was very athletic although he did not look it, and many track teams hunted him down to try and persuade him to join their team. Sora wasn't a very social person as it was, he couldn't bear to stay long hours after school without Winnie the Pooh. He found it unimaginable to go without him for more than 8 hours. Sora continued to rip the hallways apart with his skillful running. He dodged students left and right, who were heading to their classes before the second bell rang. As he continued to the third floor, he finally saw his classroom coming to closer in sight...

Sora threw himself into his chair. He made it. His math teacher wasn't there yet, so he was in luck. Sora huffed and puffed - he never had run as fast in his life. He felt so accomplished, as if it were going to be a good day after all. As 5 minutes passed by, Sora found time to finish his history assignment from last night. He was a very hardworking student, but sometimes he'd leave work to do the next day when he had spare time. Other students sat and talked to eat other, but not him. He had no one. No one except the toys in his room.

As he was almost finished with the least sentence, Mr. Miller, his math teacher had walked into the room. He looked a little flushed and very irritated. "Excuse my tardiness" he began, "But some reckless student had knocked me down in the hallway." He glared directly in Sora's direction. Sora smiled weakly and innocently. His cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and his sapphire eyes looked down embarrassed. He heard a few kids giggling a little and whispering from the teacher's remark. "Now. Open your textbooks to page 452." The students in the room followed the directions. Sora worked diligently on his problems, while many of the other students scratched thier heads.

As Sora continued to work, Leon, the quiet guy who sat in the corner took empty seat beside him. "Hey. Kid." he said quietly. Sora turned directly around, his eyes opened widely and his cheeks turned even an redder shade than before. "Y-yeah?" He replied shyly. "You know how to do this, right?" Sora nodded a few times too many in response. "Can you show me, then? I'm failing this shit." Sora nodded once more. He began to show Leon how to factor. It turned out Leon was very bright after all, and caught on fast.

"You know how to do it now?" Sora asked. He was now calmer and talked normal. He still felt Leon was intimidating, though. "Yeah, I got it." Leon then walked away back to his corner without so much as a 'thanks, man'. It didn't matter to Sora, though. He was just glad it was all over. He then handed in his work, and sat down and drew a picture in his notebook for the rest of the period. It was a picture of a creature he made up, a mog. A cute pom-pom mini bear it looked like. Sora sighed as he stared at the picture He wish it could be part of his toy collection.

As the bell rang, Sora left as soon as possible. He didn't want to be late this time, let alone trip his teacher in the hallway. He was almost in his classroom - when he tripped into a silver-haired boy. "Hey, what the hell's your problem?" he snarled to Sora. "S-s-sorry..." This just made the silver-haired boy's green eyes flare in anger. "Got a stuttering problem?" Sora shook his head. 'Oh God... please don't kill me!' Sora's eye's squinted as he waited for the boy to clobber him over the head. As a matter of fact, when Sora opened his eyes, the boy just smirked and walked away. Sora found himself squeezed into a corner, shaking wildly. 'Why... can't I be stronger?' he thought. He then crawled into second period.

The teacher looked at him strangely. She was a young teacher, about 21, since most of the teachers were about 30 years and up. Her hair was always tied neatly back into a ponytail, and her eyes were bright green. She was Miss Jones, his History teacher. She also took care of the track team after school and tried to recruit Sora for it countless times. "Sora, you amaze me." she told him. Sora's cheeks changed color once again. That wasn't something he'd exactly like to hear from a teacher. He got off the ground and walked over to his seat towards the back of the class.

During the whole class, Sora sat up straight and took notes. Most of the other kids just sat thier, bored stiff or shouting random questions. Miss Jones was a very free teacher who constantly made cheesy jokes with her class. Every time she made one of her lame jokes, she looked directly at Sora. 'I wish she wouldn't do that!' he thought embarrassed. He may have been in highschool, but he felt like he was in elementary. Not like he didn't listen to music and read the same books as the other people his age, he just showed no interest in it.

By the end of the day, Sora stretched his arms widely in the air. It was time to go home and read to Pooh like he usually had done. He walked outside of the school, while covered his face with his hands. The school was awfully dark, so stepping outside was a huge shock to his eyes. As they adjusted to the light, he saw a gang walking closer to him. It was Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and Aerith. Cloud led the way, and the rest stayed closely behind as if they were a pack of wolves.

"Sora, right?" Cloud said firmly. He looked the type that didn't take any shit, so Sora shot right up and looked him straight in the eye. "Yes," he replied quickly. Aerith smiled at Sora, and Yuffie grinned menacingly. 'I sound like I'm in boot camp...' Sora thought sadly. "What the hell happened today with Riku?" He asked, stressing Riku's name with disgust. 'Riku?' Sora thought. 'Oh. Must be that silver haired guy who almost killed me.' Sora then told the group the whole story of what happened.

"Oh I see." Cloud said. " He's just an idiot, don't let him get to you. Well, if he gives you any crap at all, we got your back." Sora turned a deep shade of red. "W-why? I-I-I mean thanks and all, but why?" Aerith let out a little giggle. "You helped Leon. Our group doesn't let a debt remain unpaid, you know." She then patted Sora gently on the back of his head. Yuffie the jumped into the convertsation "Yeah, but this time you gotta help us all! All of them are stupid, but not me. I can catch it all quick." The rest of the group rolled thier eyes. "Speak for yourself." Leon whispered. Yuffie gave him a cold stare and then continued. "_Aerith _would help us, but she doesn't always chill after school. Plus, she's aweful in math" Sora nodded and then a cheesy grin formed on his face. "Okay, I'll help!" little did he know, he found his first group of 'acquaintances' and had nearly forgotten about Pooh.

Sora had run home a few minutes after his chat with Cloud's gang. He was beginning to breath hard, and was practically hyperventilating. What was he going to do? He'd never been this long without going home before - in well, his highschool life. His mom really wasn't much of a traveler, so it wasn't a problem for her, but the doctor told Sora that he would have to get over this fear someday. One time, he collapsed from freaking out because he was lost and couldn't find his way back. He shook his head. Thinking of the memory certainly wasn't pleasant for him.

Sora then felt his body feel light... as if he were in a dream. He felt as if he were floating to his house instead of running. "Uuuughh..." He felt himself fall to the ground, his temple beating hard as if someone were throwing 50 pound rocks on it. "You tripping? It's okay we all do that." Sora suddenly sat up, putting his hand to his head. He was too nervous to blush, too nervous to worry about getting home. He felt sick. "T-tripping?"

"Yeah." replied the voice. It now sounded familiar to Sora. "I know you're down with the acid. It's okay, I know people who survived." Sora finally looked up. His heart beat faster as he saw Riku, the guy from before. "It's you!" Sora shouted. He didn't intend to shout, it just sort of happened. "Yeah. It's me. Is there a problem?" he replied smugly. Sora shook his spiky hair wildly, which meant a simple 'no'. "I just wanted to know... why didn't you beat me up before?" Riku smirked and chuckled a little. "I can't beat up every idiot that gets in my way. Plus, you're a pussy. I saved your whole damn ego from our school. Hah. The stories they'd be making up about you."

Sora stood up and bowed. "Well... thanks, I guess." He then laughed nervously. "Uhhh... I need to get home now so..." Sora started to walk off. "Hey wait! I'm still not finished with you." Sora sighed and walked back over to him. "Watch your back. You might not be so lucky next time. Just thought I'd warn you ahead of time. Sora nodded and stared for home once more. "Later, Sora. And lay off the drugs." He shouted over his shoulder. Sora shivered a bit. 'He knows my name... great.'

Eventualy, he reached home. As he went inside, a voice broke the silence. "Where in the hell were you?" It was his mother. She now had on an apron and her hands were on her hips. Sora wanted to laugh. His mother? An apron? The world must've gone upside down! "I... had to stay after school." His mother didn't seem very convinced. The stern look on her face now deepened. "What for?" She replied.

Sora stopped to think. What was he going to say? He wasn't very good at making up excuses, especialy to his own mother. "I was... in... detention!" his cover-up was obvious. Sora's mother nodded and she smiled in amusement. "Okay. You. In detention." She now shook her head. "Bullshit." Sora swallowed hard. "Come on now, Sora. You know something bad could've happened. Know what you need? Some damn common sense. Lord knows you don't have any." his mother's lecture lasted for fifteen minutes. Sora didn't like when she lectured (like any kid) but he had a certain respect for his mother. When it came down to it, she was the only influence he had. Even _he _knew that Winnie the Pooh couldn't talk.

"Okay, kiddo. Dinner's almost ready. Go upstairs and clean that Godforsaken room of yours." Sora followed her orders and headed directly towards the stairs. He was usually a neat freak. Even his locker was spotless, he never had a stain on his clothes, and always washed his hands. Ever since this year at school, Sora had become more and more forgetful. He'd be late for school alot, and the teachers gave him alot of homework, so he focused more on school work.

Sora's head throbbed as he opened the door to his room. Everything that had fell out of the closet this morning was still on the floor. He stepped right by it, not noticing. He reached under his bed. "There you are!" he giggled. He hugged his stuffed animal friend, rocking back and forth. It was so great to be home... Sora went over and sat on his bed. He studied his room carefully. "AHA!" he shouted. He ran over to his dresser and bent down. He quickly picked up another toy and dusted it off. It was Donald duck. His dad had gotten him Donald and Goofy for him when he went to Disney World way back when he was a child. Pooh was the first thing his dad had ever given him.

Sora went back over to his closet. He picked everything up, and shoved everything in. 'I feel bad for whoever opens that closet next...' he thought, smiling to himself. He went back to his bed, and pulled the covers over himself. His eyes began to give out, they slowly closed every time he blinked. He just couldn't stay afterschool anymore. It took so much out of him...

"Sora." He felt someone shake him. It was his mother. "Sora, go eat dinner. Otherwise you'll complain later about how hungry you are." This wasn't true, Sora would have never complained. He obeyed willingly. It was a truth that he was hungry. He nodded to his mother, who smiled and left the room. He groped around his bed, to see if everyone was there. He sat up. Everything was okay. He gave Pooh a quick squeeze and then left, feeling refreshed.

When Sora entered the kitchen, his mom now wore two potholders and was running with a steaming pot in addition to her apron. "Ugh. I try and make a nice home cooked meal, and look." She revealed to Sora the brown-looking corn that was in the pot. "It's okay, mom. I'll still eat it. Parts of it are probably still good..." Sora didn't make the situation any better. That was another thing he wasn't good at doing.

His mom smiled a little. "Well, kiddo. Let's eat." She took a bite of the chicken she had set down on the table earlier. She spit it out onto her plate immediately. "Sora don't eat this!" Se then started cursing under her breath, and tossed her food into the garbage. "That's it." she bursted. "We're going to McDonalds."


End file.
